Twenty Random Facts About Jack and Kate
by sweetsouthernbell
Summary: Twenty facts about Jack, Kate, and their relationship. Fluffy. JK.


**Title:** Twenty Random Facts about Jack and Kate  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Jack/Kate  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summery:** Twenty facts about Jack, Kate, and their relationship.  
**A/N:** Some references to post-rescue. Fluffy fic.

* * *

1. While Jack never considered being anything but a doctor like his father, Kate never decided on one profession. She went from wanting to be a veterinarian to a sales girl to a car mechanic to a receptionist in the span of one week thanks to a project where she had to outline her future plans career-wise. Blowing up her father never made the list. Neither did the island. She didn't regret either.

2. Kate lost her virginity to Tom. When pressed about it, Jack conveniently forgot the name of the girl he lost his too. No manner of pleading, bribing, or kissing could make him confess however. Kate has made it her silent mission in life to find out her name and no, she isn't picking up Jack's inability to let things go. She just believes in the fairness of sharing.

3. Her other silent mission in life is to get him to relax for no less then two hours a week. None of that fake relaxation either. His shoulders must be loose, his expression must be calm, his conversation must be easy and not manipulative, and his cell phone must not be touched once in those two hours or she will withhold all things kissing, touching, and sex related until he does in fact relax. Ironically, she's only had to threaten him once about it.

4. Kate is better at fixing cars then he is. It's not exactly something he's proud of and while he won't deny it, he doesn't promote it either.

5. Jack's only ticklish spot is on his neck, right next his ear. It took her a shameful month to figure that out.

6. Kate is allergic to blue cheese dressing. If she has any, it's likely that she'll go into anaphylactic shock and die without the proper treatment in fifteen minutes. When Hurley found an unopened jar of blue cheese in the pantry of the hatch Jack, thoughtfully, confiscated the jar and it has yet to be found.

7. Kate has the coldest damn feet on the planet. Even on a tropical island, she still managed to press icy toes into his calf when she snuggled up to him at night. He secretly loves her cold feet, however, and once back in the real world, he banned socks in bed.

8. Jack has no fucking clue about how to function on a farm. Kate tried to teach her city boyfriend how to milk a cow once. He ended up with a black eye.

9. When Kate is angry with Jack, she'll bring up Sawyer and the fact that she could just as easily have chosen Sawyer instead of him. It annoys him to no end when she does that and he can't help but to mention Juliet and Ana. This argument has led to no less then seventeen break-ups.

10. Kate may be the better mechanic but Jack is the better cook.

11. Jack and Kate break up as often as normal couples go out to dinner. Their personalities clash over almost everything and they are equally stubborn. These break ups never last long however, two days at the most because they realize that they are miserable without each other. The make up sex is the best part of their break ups, no contest.

12. Kate is surprisingly superstitious. She hates black cats and all numbers except seven are bad luck. She didn't find it very funny either when Jack purposely walked under a ladder and opened an umbrella indoors on the same day to prove her wrong.

13. It was _very_ funny though when he broke his ankle the next morning falling down the stairs. She graciously played his nurse for five weeks to make up for laughing at him while driving him to the hospital.

14. Kate's ticklish on her neck, ribs, belly button, on the back of her knees, and select seven out of ten toes. It took Jack all of thirty minutes to find all five places and assign each ticklish toe a name.

15. Jack and Kate double dated with Charlie and Claire once. It would've been a nice evening if Aaron hadn't come down with the stomach flu. Claire insisted that Jack check on him even though they were off the island and Jack was, in fact, a spinal surgeon. Aaron was fine a week later. Jack, however, was bed ridden for two weeks with the flu. Kate happily played his nurse then too.

16. Kate gets lonely when Jack has to travel because of his work. She can't go with him; she'd only be a distraction but that doesn't stop her from feeling utterly disconnected from him and harboring a lot of bitterness over that. He surprises her when he comes home with a present--flowers, jewelry, guava seeds--and somehow she forgets her loneliness and bitterness until his next trip.

17. While choosing Sawyer would have been easier, Kate's confident that it wouldn't have been right.

18. He'll deny it but Jack took advantage of a few friendships and a couple hundred Benjamin Franklins to guarantee her full pardon.

19. Jack has this funny way of kissing her. She swears that all of her nerves tingle and even her toes feel like they're being as lovingly attended to as her lips. It's extremely corny, she isn't denying that, she just can't find another way to describe how good he makes her feel. She's trying though. That has to count for something.

20. They were banned by the other survivors from doing anything couply when others could see (or hear) because she tends to giggle a lot when they do. This plan didn't work long, however, since just one look from Jack sends her into a fit of giggles. The final solution of snuffing her with a shirt never panned out because no one could bring themselves to face up to Jack's wrath if they did. The fact that no one really wanted her dead was another contributing factor. Seeing her so happy was the third reason and admittedly, the only real one.

* * *

_Comments are love._


End file.
